Winifred Holden
Fred is the executioner for the Regulators. She's also a wereleopard who has a tendency to not wear a whole lot of clothing and violate people's personal space frequently. She has ongoing possession of the laps belonging to Ben Dunstan and Finn McGill. She vehemently denies any interest in any other laps. Sometimes she has to remind herself not to sniff people. __TOC__ Winifred Holden Nicknames/Aliases: Fred. She will absolutely not answer to Wini or Winifred pretty much ever. Jam gets away with calling her Nif and variations thereof. He's also been known to call her Toast. Rabbit has dubbed her Mouse, irony of all ironies. Age: Approximate 28 (she's actually 27 and realised this when she found out everyone starts Hogwarts at the age of 11 but she refuses to adjust this since Maryanne and Julian gave her both her birthday and age.) Birthday: Unknown. Celebrated on the 29th March. (Presumably it's actually sometime in early to mid December.) Occupation: Fred is a Regulator, but she is specifically the department's executioner--the only one left--as part of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. She has a specialisation in lycanthropy as well as vodoun. The executioner is part of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures and is brought in whenever the Regulators, with or without Ministry approval, have decided a magical or supernatural creature is too dangerous to be out in the public. Often the creature has been studied and possibly experimented on before the executioner is brought in unless it is a creature that is common or has evaded capture. Most often execution is done via beheading, though with the surge in supernatural activity methods of execution are being more varied by necessity. Magical methods are increasingly being employed with the supernatural creatures and beings who are resistant to physical force. Cursed or charmed weapons (axes, swords, daggers) are also emplyed. Because of this newer development it is only a select few who could ever fill the slot of executioner. Most of them have been killed on the job in recent years. Home: Rents a cottage in Stapleford Abbotts, Romford, Essex located in the woods an eighth of a mile in from Albyns Lane. (It is conveniently just slightly more than four miles to Epping Forest from their home.) Finances: Lower middle class. She gets by comfortably enough for herself. Money is pooled between everyone in the house for shared essentials (utilities, internet, rent, food) and that makes life easier for everyone. Household: Fred lives with two of her brothers (Trent and Ford) and Finn McGill. The four of them keep two housecats as pets, Jester and Knave, as well as a kitten, Tsvetya, that Fred acquired from a coworker. They also have various stray cats that will come by for food or shelter when it's particularly cold or wet out. Their house is something of a way station for the nomadic feline population, though they always make sure the cats are healthy when they come through (Ford works as a veterinary technician and brings them to work with him for an exam and vaccines). Sexual Orientation: Bisexual (pansexual? She's whatever-interests-her--sexual.) Marital Status: Single. Has a "Friend With Benefits" named Cessily she recently hooked up with. Cessily's Scottish and a squib. Family Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Siblings: Unknown/None Other family: The cat (lycanthrope) family that took her in: Julian & Maryanne Holden (60 & 66), Nathan Branwalder (39), Suzanne Cummings(34), Ford Williams(28), Trent Smith(26), Lindsay Arlington (23) Julian & Maryanne unofficially adopted Winifred when she was young. They named and raised her as their own child, but never lied to her and pretended to be her biological parents. They're the only parents she's ever known, though, so she holds them in the same regard as most people do their own parents. She's particularly close to Julian, who she often goes hunting with during the moon. Maryanne is always there to offer comfort and chocolate when needed. They officially adopted her when Fred was nine. Nathan has an older brother complex where Fred is concerned. She appreciates his worry and his protective streak but he can tend toward lengths that feel rather suffocating. When she's not involved with a guy or doing things like going out at night alone (when he finds out about it anyway) they get along great. When he's in beginning big brother stages Fred adores him. More than a week playing big brother and she wants to kill him. Nate lives in Manchester and makes his living playing in illegal card games. He's a scary guy when he's not on your side. Suzanne and Fred don't get on famously. Suzanne isn't as dominant as Fred and so she often feels threatened by the younger girl. Dealing with Suzanne is, perhaps, the only time when Fred will point out they are human, not just cat and it shouldn't matter that Fred is an alpha female. Suzanne has never liked it, though, and she tends to resent Fred much of the time. Fred puts this up to Suzanne being the only one of the family who is not leopard; Suzanne is a weretiger. Ford and Trent are closest in age to Fred. Because of that she bonded with them both instantly when they were brought into the family. She was seven at the time and overjoyed to have people closer in age to herself as Nathan wouldn't let her climb trees alone and wouldn't climb them with her either and Susie didn't like her much. While everyone is considered family by Fred, Trent & Ford are truly her brothers and her best friends. The three of them have been inseparable since childhood, usually sleeping in a pile in the same bed and always hunting together during the moon. Trent is the only one in the family also magical so when the two were at Hogwarts together they went everywhere together and did everything with one another, often causing rumours of them dating, which they both thought was entirely ridiculous. Lindsay is the baby and she's only been in the family for about twelve years. She's the only submissive female in the family and Fred took quickly to protecting her, even though she was away at Hogwarts much of the time. After finishing school, though, Fred watched after Lindsay the best she could and the two have a very sisterly relationship, confiding in one another at times and wanting to strangle one another other times. Lindsay comes over to hunt with Fred, Trent and Ford sometimes. External Appearance: Fred's almost always smiling or making odd faces. She's very playful and this comes across in her facial expressions. She is, in fact, so facially expressive that she can end up being a rather awful liar. When it really matters she pulls off schooling her features just fine, but if it is not imperative she'll fail miserably at trying to lie. She likes to think this keeps her honest but it only causes her to talk around lying. Fred is friendly and it shows in her face as well, always looking warm and welcoming and like she'd talk to anyone (which she would). There is something just a little bit wild in her eyes, though, and that causes people to not want to talk to her as much as one would otherwise think they would. Even when climbing up trees there is something distinctly feminine about Fred. It's not just the way she looks with her small frame and stature as well as her long hair, but it's in the way she moves. Fred is very feline in her mannerisms, she moves with grace. Because feline in females is often read as sexual many assume Fred's always on the prowl sexually. She gives off sexual energy without even knowing it and often her smiles come across as teasing and flirtatious without her having any such intentions. This is only heightened by her tactile nature, she's always touching people casually. It is only helped along more by the fact that her clothing is often minimal and made with very thin fabric. More than once she's ignored the fact that her shirt was more or less see through because she couldn't deal with any material heavier that day. There is an indescribable but distinct difference between when Fred is bothering to play human and when she is not. The change is most clearly seen in her eyes. There's always that hint at something feral and feline, but when she gives up the act looking her in the eye even for a moment, for those who can get past the instinct to not meet her gaze, gives the impression of staring at a wild, caged animal. Humans don't tend to react very well to Fred when her human act is dropping. She purposely tries to move more clumsily to pass for human and not attract attention and it works fairly well. Fred does a pretty close approximation to the movements of a human. Fred kind of always looks like she has just woken up. Odds are she really has. She will swear up and down she did brush her hair at least once that day but inevitably she chews on her hair, runs her hairs through it, shoves it out of her face and then naps. She's rather grateful that her hair is naturally long and near completely straight. It helps keep the bed head to tolerable levels naturally. Height: 5'1" Weight: 97 lbs Eyes: Grey Hair: Golden blonde Style of Dress: Despite the fact that Fred really, really dislikes wearing clothing for the most part, she's very feminine. She really likes thin, flowy, breezy fabrics that allow air to get at her skin. She almost always wears tiny little skirts that barely qualify as skirts. Her short aren't any longer than her skirts tend to be. For the sake of the humans she's taken to wearing boyshorts styled knickers whenever she's wearing a skirt. If it is at its coldest out Fred will wear tight, stretch jeans. Occasionally Fred will wear big, fuzzy sweaters because she really likes them aesthetically, but they always get too hot and she strips them off if she's indoors. Fitted tee shirts and tank tops of all sorts are her daily attire, though they are almost always cut off at the ribs during the warmer months. She owns a couple circle skirts for when she needs to cover but can't endure denim trapping body heat. Fred'a a huge fan of braces. She'll wear them with skirts, shorts, or jeans. She's also partial to pinstripes on just about anything. She loves ties but she has no reason to wear them and thinks it looks stupid to wear a tie without a collared shirt so she doesn't wear them. That doesn't mean she doesn't own a collection of them anyway. Gait: Her stride is confident, determined. There is nothing weak or submissive in the way she walks. She does tend to walk on the slow side often times, her stance slightly predatory as she surveys the land around her. Manner of speech: Fred rolls her r's when she speaks, nearly purring them. She either speaks very quickly and all at once, seemingly without any need for air, or slow and deliberate. There is rarely a middle ground. Posture: Most often she is straight-backed, shoulders back, strong. However, sometimes her shoulders hunch up and her head ducks down, a response usually to a strange noise or potential threat. Typical scent: She smells of cat, forest, and ozone, sometimes with the metallic tang of blood layered under it all but usually only around times of the moon. First Impression: Cute but possibly not all there, and definitely someone I'd rather avoid. Internal Personality: Above all things Fred is loyal to her family. It doesn't matter to her that they aren't related by blood, what matters to her is that they are the people who raised her, sheltered her and kept her safe. Her brothers and sisters, while acquired and not genetic, watched her back and pulled her hair just as much as any other siblings would. If you hurt her family Fred will rip your throat out, very possibly literally. The people who are her closest friends also count as family, with one exception, and as such the throat ripping threat stands. Fred should probably be more introverted and reclusive considering how very feline she is in other respects but she is quite the opposite. Fred adores people. She loves talking to them, befriending them, laying on them, making them laugh, forcing them to smile, cheering them up, poking their brains. She's usually warm and friendly unless you've done something to offend her, you've hurt someone she cares about or you're just a general, all around bastard. If you're a prick to her she'll be one right back, though her threats tend to fall short on intimidation given her stature. She tends to get bitchy with about half of all people in existence the first time she comes across them, but that usually fades out by the second encounter unless you've done someone to earn a grudge. Energetic is a very appropriate word to apply to Fred. She vibrates on the same frequency as the rest of humanity for about a quarter of the day. A little under half the day she vibrates on the sleepy, napping frequency, and the rest of the time she's got so much energy that she is very serious when she says she might explode if she doesn't just move and do something. In fits of energy she'll go running, climb up trees, climb telephone poles, and go out dancing. Dancing's a deep love for Fred because she can work out most of her energy and feel happily lazy, sweaty and accomplished in the end. Fred holds grudges. She lets a lot of things go easily but some things just hit the bone and when something strikes that deeply she will hold onto her grudge until she feels she has caused enough vindication. She's a vicious and fierce enemy to acquire even without considering her lycanthropy. Fred will be shady, vindictive and manipulative just to make your life a living hell for causing pain to the wrong person. Most grudges aren't held because of injury done to her but to someone else who matters intensely to her. God help you if you hurt one of her best friends. Political Views: Fred despises politics. She wants nothing to do with them. As long as no one's hurting her or hers then she's decided non-involvement and ignorance are pretty much okay. Obviously, this is flawed thinking. Quirks/Habits: Sleeps curled up in a ball with an arm over her face/head like a cat, wears as little clothing as possible, she's always hot, seemingly eats non-stop, eats almost no carbohydrates and few vegetables and instead eats almost all meat and fish, prefers to sleep with others (preferably in what could be called a "puppy pile"), chews on her lip a lot, chews on her hair, prefers heights, sits/perches on counters and tables rather than sitting on chairs, falls asleep in trees a lot, she'll decide to not like people because of how they smell, unable to roar in human or animal form, capable of purring, snarling and growling in her human form the same way she does in her feline form, doesn't drink often because her higher metabolism makes it too hard to get the effects from alcohol at all. Strengths: Offensive magics, transfigurations, astronomy, care of magical creatures, friendly, quick (faster than a human), beyond excellent senses (all are identical to that of a snow leopard: highly developed sense of hearing, better than human vision, excellent night vision, heightened sense of smell), daring, fearless, willing to die for a friend, caring, heals quickly, lycanthrope, understands feline body language, gets along with all cats (even the evil ones who hate everyone), great balance and agility, excellent climber, very fast runner, exceptional reflexes, can jump higher/farther than a human (up to 46 ft when in feline form, roughly 15ft in human form), handy with various weapons (Sword, axe, daggers). Weaknesses: Potions, herbology, charms, arithmancy, hopeless with divination, no head for history, tends to look down at weak people (sometimes relegating them to a category of prey), she doesn't always follow human logic, slightly claustrophobic, aquaphobic, she has a huge incompatibility with canines (they hate her because they can smell cat or are scared of her because they smell large predator cat) who weren't raised with cats in the house, she's stubborn, makes snap decisions, sometimes tactless, blunt, has a slight god complex (she forgets she can get hurt because it's hard to hurt her, she lands on her feet and heals really quickly), and Fred has very strong feline habits (she will climb trees, avoid water, stare off at nothing when a noise piques her interest, nuzzle against people to scent mark them, lick noses, steal laps without permission, purrs unconsciously sometimes, has random bursts of energy, sleeps half her day away whenever possible, hisses and growls at people/animals she doesn't like), poor sense of taste (she can't really taste sweet things particularly well), she can starve to death within a week if she doesn't eat properly. Fears: Aquaphobic. When she was younger Fred had a near paralysing fear of the water and would do anything to avoid going near it. Over time she's become alright with water as long as it is in reasonable amounts. Anything coming out of plumbing is totally fine. Standing water like pools or smaller lake where she can see the other side are bearable. Her inner cat will tolerate it but it won't be overjoyed about it. Large bodies of water, however, make her freak out. Lakes she can't see the other side of, seas, oceans, and faster moving rivers are avoided like the plague whenever possible. Rain is even seen as a nuisance and makes her twitchy. She still doesn't know how to swim. Fred's aquaphobia has spiked after the just over forty-eight hours she spent submerged in salt water in a sensory deprivation tank thanks to the Unspeakables who were studying her. Hobbies: Fred does a lot of reading about various cat species, particularly the four big cats (leopard, tigers, lions and jaguars). She also seeks out vast amounts of information on lycanthropy including folkloric and mythological stories about different lycanthropes. Much of her time is spent reading because of this. Naps are a very high priority for her, as is running. Running happens every morning and every night at the very least because she has too much energy for her own good. She likes to hunt even when she's not in her leopard form, but she never kills as a human. Dancing is a source of vast amounts of love and energy expunging as well. Fred's taken to learning archery since she was about nineteen. She's beginning to learn proper fencing as well. Interests: Fred will easily become interested in just about anything that catches her attention for a moment so her interests have come to include: photography, film, construction, musical composition, piano construction, acrylic painting, etching, wood carving, veterinary medicine, wilderness conservation, South American countries, forms of execution, blood sacrifices, shapeshifter mythology, X-men comics, really bad werewolf movies, the Anita Blake books, Norse gods, Japanese rope bondage, the American CIA, espionage, James Bond films, muggle mystical associations for various kinds of trees, deforestation, and theories on extraterrestrials. Likes: Pink, purple, blue, platinum jewellery, Oasis' "(What's the Story) Morning Glory" album, Emilie Autumn's "Opheliac" song, cats, kittens, teddy bears, people who are cuddly, weather warm enough to lounge around naked without overheating or getting chilled, laying in sunlight, trees, old grunge music (Nirvana, Soundgarden, etc), dancing, composite bows, hunting, running, comfy people, squishy stuffed animals, ferns, wild flowers, faeries (mythological), finding new things to explore, adventures, peering into the unknown, night time, the moon, astronomy, space ships, conspiracy theories, Japanese cinema, surrealist art, Tristania, Italian Realism films, silent films, black and white photography, clear skies, hunting, pouncing on people without warning, kissing, naps!, shiny things, really big beds, plush carpeting, tall grass, the snow, driving. Dislikes: Barren land, neon colours, pastels, silver, most pop music, almost all metal, girlie barrettes, cut flowers, cutting down trees, clinical dissection, summer, the ocean, beaches, uncontrolled lycanthropes, rap music, cars with hydraulics, misogyny, clothing, small spaces, restrictions, flying, most dogs, werewolves, really hot days, being dehydrated, headaches, French cinema, Bollywood, American accents, Texas, rain, humidity, sitting still, stagnation, loudly ignorant people, people who talk on their cell phones while driving, being in small cars, the Floo network, hard mattresses, thick cloth, waterbeds, roller skates, romantic comedies, intense dramas, badly done crime films, people who never shut up even when you ask them to, men who grope you randomly and without invitation. Favourite Belongings: Trent & Ford, yes she considers them belongings. She has a stuffed antelope named simply Prey she's had since she was about four that she adores. When Fred finished at Hogwarts Maryanne and Julian gave her a platinum ring with a bright pink sapphire in it flanked by diamonds. The ring isn't worn often but it's her most treasured item she owns as her parents told her that it was to celebrate her becoming a fine cat who was finding her own hunting grounds. Favourite Places: • Julian & Maryanne's house: In The Pines off of Camp Road near Padworth Road in the Padworth Commons area of Berkshire county between Padworth and Mortimer. It smells like cat and she has a lot of great memories there. • The tree outside of her window: Fred tends to lounge around in that tree during lazy, sunny days, especially those in the spring and autumn. • Epping Forest: This is where Fred, Trent and Ford go to hunt during the moon. They don't even always hunt, sometimes they just run around and climb up trees, but this is their place of freedom. • The roof of her house: It's the highest place that's not a tree she has easy access to. Everyone knows cats like heights. Secrets: *Fred's a wereleopard and as such she is fatally allergic to silver. (This is known to her family, Quentin Trimble, Malcolm Baddock, Kadyriath, Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter, Ben Dunstan, Everrett Mac, Morag MacDougal and Rabbit Tuor. The fact that five of these people know is not her fault, it's the fault of the department of mysteries.) *Fred often seems to be wearing silver jewellery. She is actually wearing platinum or white gold to help throw people off if they ever suspect her of being a lycanthrope because most people cannot tell the difference between the three metals on sight. *She most likely cannot have children because of her lycanthropy. (Either the foetus or Fred would die from the pregnancy). *She desperately wants her own family but is certain she will never have one because she doesn't see what the point of having children is without a mate to raise them with. *Fred's had a crush on Charlie Weasley for years. *She is very emotionally vulnerable. History Fred doesn't know when she was born. She doesn't know who her biological parents are. Julian and Maryanne Holden found her as a leopard cub, wandering alone in the woods on a full moon in 1983. They picked her up and brought her home with them. When the little girl woke six hours after shifting back to human form in the morning the couple brought her to a doctor. Dr. Armstrong guessed she was about three years old, a little malnourished but otherwise impeccably healthy. The Holdens took her in, named her and raised her as their own child. Nathan and Suzanne were already there and a few years later in 1987 the family acquired Trent and Ford in quick succession. The latter two became her best friends and partners in crime. Fred, Ford and Trent were inseparable both in school and at home. They would cover for each other and all take the blame if one was going to end up in trouble. They knew cats were solitary and blamed being human for their pack-mentality, sometimes joking that they were part lion. Life was good over all. Her family, as haphazardly put together as it was, was one she loved deeply. They never really wanted for food because the family would hunt and bring back game every moon, easing the financial burden of taking in whatever cat lycanthropes they ran into. Everything in her world changed when she received a letter four months prior to her twelfth birthday stating she had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The young lycanthrope was sorted into Hufflepuff immediately and just as quickly learned of the wizarding prejudice against lycanthropes. The magical world was a new place to her and she didn't know what laws governed lycanthropes here so Fred kept her mouth shut about being a lycanthrope, especially when she realised people only seemed to be aware of wolves. She was always one to speak up on behalf of the maligned lycanthrope, but the more she learned about their version of werewolves the less she did. They were animals who couldn't control themselves. Fred wondered if they were maybe rabid. Either way, they weren't the kind of lycanthrope she or her family was. Trent came to Hogwarts the year after Fred and was also sorted into Hufflepuff. As much as people tried to mess with the pair of cats because of their close bond and the way they interacted with one another, they continually paid everyone their dues back in time, usually through pranks that caused public humiliation that tended toward non-magical means. Fred excelled in astronomy and DADA because she thought they were practical. Transfigurations she felt a sort of kindred to herself and so she studied hard to do well in the class. Care of Magical Creatures was close to Fred's heart and her highest marks were in that class. All other clases she was fairly awful at, but Trent was pretty good at potions and charms and tended to help her out on her homework even though he was a year behind her and she helped him with transfigurations and DADA which were his weaker subjects. She never learned to fly on a broom. Soaring through the air on what equated to a stick, not even a branch, went against all her instincts which constantly told her to brace for her fall, which inevitably happened because she couldn't concentrate on flying enough to pull it off. School was fun, though unremarkable, Fred thought. The most important thing it had taught her was that while the muggle world didn't think people like her existed, the magical world thought she was something to be despised and feared. It was only because of her DADA class that she ever realised there were those who could not control what they did when they changed. It was a startling revelation for her and not something she could understand at all. Fun ended at the close of her fifth year. Death Eaters invaded the school and Dumbledore was killed. Fred and Trent had worked to keep younger kids safe while others went off to fight the good fight. The cats had no problem holding their own because no one really counted on just how quick their reflexes or movements were. After all, people didn't often see them dodging things like spells in class. The first and second year muggle-born Hufflepuffs had joked they were mutants or superheroes. Fred and Trent didn't object to the classification, just smiled knowingly. War broke out, though it was unofficial for another several months, soon after that. Julian and Maryanne didn't want Fred and Trent returning to Hogwarts with a war going on. Fred and Trent, however, were stubborn and refused to move on the subject. They pointed out how hard they were to injure and that if the school was attacked again it'd be better to have them there to watch after people. With their heightened senses of smell and hearing, Fred and Trent would hear trouble coming before anyone else had a clue. Begrudgingly, the concerned parents agreed. The next two years at Hogwarts were interesting, to say the least. The teachers were often missing because they were needed to fight the war. Fred spent a lot of time teaching those in year three and below both Defence and Transfigurations while she was taught by seventh years. Trent had taken to teaching first and second years Potions. The pair of cats, in addition to trying to help out academically took to prowling the school. Threats were sometimes made, but they always turned out to be empty. Eventually students started to notice a very strange sight. Around the time of the full moon every month two very large cats seemed to patrol the school grounds. One was a panther and the other a snow leopard. Neither was exactly native to Scotland, but since the large cats stayed outside and never harmed anyone they were never attacked. No one ever managed to figure out who the cats were or that they were anything close to lycanthropes, though various theories abounded. There had been no one to teach Fred her seventh year at Hogwarts and when the war ended about the same time as the school year did she decided she'd come back for another year to actually learn her seventh year subjects. Fred and Trent spent their seventh year at Hogwarts together with professors who were a little surprised the students who actually remained in Hogwarts had managed to learn as much as they did. When they finished their schooling they joined Ford in a cottage in Stapleford Abbotts. There was a lot of open space, trees to climb (and nap in) and the forest was nearby. It was the perfect place for three feisty cats with too much energy to spare. They settled into life together again easily and spent a considerable amount of time together when they weren't working. Upon completion of her studies Fred took up a low level job in the Ministry's Department for the Control and Regulation of Beasts. In a matter of a few years she worked her way up to a position as an executioner of dangerous magical creatures, as ironic as the position was. Fred thought if you couldn't manage to not harm others, or if you were so malevolent that you did it intentionally all the time that you really did deserve to be put down anyway. It was their own fault, really, and they had to learn to exist in the world and survive. Fred sometimes forgets leopards are more adaptable than most animals even in nature. Life has since then been spent working, which she only has to go into the office for half the time anyway, the other half is on call because really there aren't so many things to kill all the time that they can track down to have executed. When not working she's usually napping or with her brothers, or both at the same time. She also terrorises her only non-family best friend, Jam, frequently. Weapons Fred's nearest and dearest. Information about weapons she has mentioned/used in game. Caladbolg Caladbolg, affectionately termed "Cal" by Fred, is the true to life sword from Irish and Celtic mythology which was once wielded by Irish heroes. Made some time between 1 and 500 AD, Caladbolg is a two-handed, double edged sword partially made of lightning. The full length of the sword from pommel to blade tip is 55" and it has the weight to match its size, about thirty pounds of it. In extreme darkness it is possible to see the faint glowing of the blade, though night vision has to be better than normal to notice it. There is also a metallic ozone scent it gives off for those with a sensitive enough nose to detect it. The sword's grip shifts to conform to the hands of its adopted owner. You can keep Caladbolg even if he does not accept you, but if he accepts you he will be a much more powerful weapon and shift his grip to fit your hands. A low level electrical current runs through the sword from the lightning in it. It isn't strong enough to shock the person holding the sword, but it is stronger along the blade and caused increased damaged to anyone or anything that takes a hit from it. Holding it you can feel the electricity crackle beneath your hands. Caladbolg was buried with his last owner centuries ago on Great Saltee Island. There were charms put around the grave to keep people away from it, but no protections were put on the coffin or sword itself as those who buried the last owner with Caladbolg believed one day the sword may be needed and someone truly worthy would manage to find the sword. They did not want to stop the sword from being claimed by such a person. Caladbolg and his owner were buried twenty feet down in the earth. Fred and her brother Ford dug out the grave and stole Caladbolg, who then adopted her. Vokte Vokte is a push blade measuring 3 3/4" from the tip of the blade to the handle. It is just over four inches long including the handle. Vokte is Norwegian, as his name suggests, and was made by a wizarding sword maker in northern Norway named Bjørn Halverson in the 17th century. He was willed to her by a victim of a werewolf attack. She killed the werewolf in question and showed up at St. Mungo's to tell the person. They died not long after. Vokte's name is Nowegian for "guard" and he will warm when his name is said. In order to use him all you need do is take him from his sheath, point his tip at the intended target and give the command desired. The blade will find where on the target it needs to attack for the kill or to disable it without the wielder having to direct at all. He lives in a neck sheath but is small enough that he can be strapped pretty much anywhere on the body. Commands Angripe: It means attack, pretty much. If you tell Vokte to attack then he will go at whoever or whatever you're pointing him at until he's satisfied they/it are no longer a danger. This means Vokte will decide whether the target needs to die or can be injured to the point of not being harmful. Drepe: Kill. Self explanatory. Skade: Harm. Vokte will attack until the target is disabled. He won't kill them but it's possible they might bleed to death afterward. Trivia The Hufflepuff Aries This is what she considers her zodiac sign as the birthday she celebrates falls under it. (March 21 - April 19) The Ram. Cardinal, fire, yang - planetary ruler: Mars. Keywords: "I AM" Aries is the first sign of the Zodiac and governs the head. Positive characteristics of Aries include courage, enthusiasm, idealism, charisma, quick wits, an ability to "think on one's feet," leadership potential, exuberant energy, zeal, and innocence. Negative traits include selfishness, tactlessness, egocentrism, an inability to save money, impetuousness, a hot temper, combativeness, oversensitivity, carelessness, and cruelty. Hufflepuff Ariens have an extreme abundance of energy; however, the usual Hufflepuff tendency to work hard out of duty is modified by the Aries tendency to value play over work. Therefore, expect long periods of playfulness and seeming indolence punctuated by brief, manic bursts of industry. These Hufflepuffs may also be more ambitious and socially aggressive than average, making them clear leaders in their House. Their emotional warmth, open hearts, madcap sense of humour, and quirky independence will endear them to many people, but their naivete makes for easy exploitation by more ruthless sorts of people. The Hufflepuff Sagittarius Unknown to Fred, this is her actual Zodiac sign (November 22 - December 21) the centaur Archer. Mutable, fire, yang - planetary ruler: Jupiter. Keywords: "I SEE" Sagittarius is the ninth house of the zodiac and rules the liver, hips, and thighs. Positive traits include optimism, innate wisdom, a philosophical outlook, a love of nature, generosity, joie de vive, flexibility, a keen intellect, independence, energy, natural good luck, foresight, and the capacity to dream big; negative traits include restlessness, tactlessness, clumsiness, naivete, unwillingness to commit, and a tendency to ignore important details while looking at a big, sketchy picture. Hufflepuff Sagittarians are good-natured, cheerful, and clever, and their natural skill at teaching other people what they have learned ensures that they will be professors or magical tutors upon leaving Hogwarts. Their outdoorsy ways also give them a gift with all growing things and wildlife. These wizards have more difficulty than most wizards of their house applying themselves to their studies; Sagittarius is a sign of intellect, but not discipline, and it is painful for Hufflepuffs born under this sign to do homework when they'd rather be out on the Quidditch field or taking nature hikes. They will knuckle down, but not without protest. Although they are socially graceless, their good natures make up for any accidental offences they may commit. Meta Journal: panthera_uncia PB: Kristen Bell Contact: Cozza Category: Characters Category: Regulators Category: Supernatural